1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to windowed displays and particularly to display matrices for displaying multiple flat objects such as baseball cards or photographs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art various techniques have been used to display a matrix of flat objects. One technique is to employ a two panel system with the front panel having openings through which the flat objects such as photographs can be viewed. The photographs are positioned and mounted on the rear panel and then the front panel is put on top thereby framing the matrix or collage of photographs. Another technique is to use special tabs on the corners of the objects to mount the objects on a panel. Yet another technique used for albums consists of placing the photographs on a sheet of paper and then folding a slightly sticky plastic sheet over the photographs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,439 to Smith describes a frame assembly having a thin rectangular matrix made of a plastic material. The matrix is fabricated so that is has a rectangular gridwork of intersecting integral ridges and panels defining compartments or trays in which rectangular cards can be placed. A flexible retaining grid is also provided, which snaps over the ridges of the matrix.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,861,371 to McArthur describes a file card structure that provides a holder for strips and/or individual frames of photographs and the like and has a transparent envelope that is insertable into a card structure provided for this purpose.
A disadvantage of all but one of the prior art display techniques is that they do not provide an attractive frameable display of the objects. The only one that is used often to achieve a frameable display is the technique that employs a two panel system with the front panel having openings through which the flat objects such as photographs mounted on a rear panel in a matrix or a collage can be viewed. There are several disadvantages of this method of display. First it is difficult to align the objects properly when mounting them on the rear panel. The result is that when the front panel is applied to the rear panel and the objects viewed, they appear skewed and crooked with respect to one another. Another disadvantage is that the displayed objects come into contact with adhesive on the front or rear panel.
Another disadvantage of the latter technique is that it does not permit one object to be changed without disturbing all the other objects in the display. Also it is not possible to view the rear of the objects unless the display is dismantled and the photograph removed.